


Use Me

by StarkBabyGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkBabyGirl/pseuds/StarkBabyGirl
Summary: Peter parecia sempre saber quando Tony estava estressado, então se preparou bem para a chegada dele.





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fanfic Starker, espero que gostem.

Peter tinha um plano, enquanto espera o seu chefe chegar do trabalho ele se preparou bem. Tomou um longo e relaxado banho, se vestiu com suas roupas favoritas - uma calcinha de renda branca, uma saia rodada rosa claro e um crop top básico branco que deixava as marcas de seus mamilos.

Com a ajuda de um lubrificante, se abria com cuidado para colocar o plug anal vermelho com dourado. Gemia manhosamente enquanto esperava Tony, seu pênis duro e já molhado de pré-gozo clamava por atenção, mas Peter prometou que não ia toca-lo até que Tony estivesse ali.

Antes de tudo tinha movido a cama de local para ficar bem a frente da porta, para quando Tony entrasse, desse de cara com seu menino aberto esperando por si. Seus lábios já estavam vermelhos por ficar mordendo enquanto segurava seus gemidos.

Não demorou muito mais para Tony chegar, ao ouvir seu papai chegando colocou o plug de vez dentro de si já mais relaxado, e aguardou ansioso.

.

Tony chegou em casa estressado, e só queria o seu menino e uma bela noite de sonho, mas ao abrir seu quarto e encontrar Peter daquele jeito, esqueceu tudo o que planejou enquanto seu pau levantava interessado.

\- Meu amor... isso é pra mim?

\- Tudo para você, venha e pegue.

\- Eu sou o cara mais sortudo desse mundo.... me mostre essa linda bunda meu anjo. - a voz barganhada em desejo de Tony causou arrepios em Peter.

Peter se virou de quatro ansioso, balançou a bunda para provocar Tony recebendo um tapa forte, deu um grito alto e balançou a bunda ainda mais rápido.

\- Me fode daddy!

Tony nem tirou a roupa direito, com seu terno de três peças intactos e com o pau para fora apenas pelo buraco do ziper passou a se masturbar enquanto amassava a bunda de seu garoto. Tony rolava o plug dentro de Peter enquanto despejava gracejos.

\- Um menino tão bom! Tão bom, e meu. Todinho meu.

Retirou o plug com cuidado e colocou dois dedos sentindo o buraco apertar o que resultou em ambos gemendo mutuamente. Retirou os dedos com urgência, segurou seu pau e ficou atiçando o buraco do menino, colocando a cabeça e retirando.

\- Por favor papai, eu preciso de você dentro de mim.

\- Papai vai te dar tudo o que merece por ser um bom menino, não se preocupe.

Sem avisar, colocou todo seu pênis dentro do menino recebendo um gemido alto, Peter afundou o rosto nos lençóis e arrebitou um pouco mais a bunda para sentir o máximo dentro dele.

\- Sempre. Tão. Apertado. Nem parece que te fodi antes de ir trabalhar... você pega o pau do papai tão bem, veja como sua bunda faminta engole ele!

Tony começou a acelerar os movimentos, saia quase completamente e voltava com mais força, segurou o menino pelo cabelo e se afundou mais e mais.

Peter gemia sem vergonha alguma, a mansão estava vazia e além dos dois, apenas os robôs estavam em casa o que fazia com que Peter gritasse sem pudor algum, mas Tony sabia que mesmo que tivesse alguém ali iria fazer seu menino gritar.

Mudando de posição, Tony se sentou na cama enquanto Peter se sentava em seu colo, cavalgando agora enquanto olhava nos olhos de Stark.

\- Você é lindo - disse Tony entre gemidos.

Peter não conseguiu responder, não conseguia fazer outra coisa além de gemer e agarrar seu homem, indo cada vez mais rápido a procura do orgasmo.

\- Vai me deixar gozar dentro de você meu bem?

\- Sim!

Tony segurou os quadris de Peter com firmeza e passou a estocar com força mais bruta, deixando marcas de seus dedos em Peter e chupando seu pescoço. Peter se lamuriava enquanto gozava em cima das roupas de Tony. O mais velho enfim se liberou sentindo seu esperma escorrer, com algumas estocadas mais leves e beijos calmos porém sensuais eles finalizavam mais uma noite juntos.


End file.
